Asylum
= Quests = Fire Spirits The spirits east of here drop some valuable treasure; you can get good coin for them where I come from. Let's be partners, bring me some and I will reward you handsomely. Off you go child, get to work. * Requirements: x5 Fire Mark x20 * Rewards: Firemarked Shortsword +1000 XP Revenant Child Poachers stole me from my mother.. I escaped, but cannot make the journey back. Help me. * Requirements: Revenant's Lifesource x1 * Rewards: Revenant Crown +200 XP I pay Good I am stunned... I need it... I pay good.... * Requirements: Alluring Memories Temptress' Brassiere Belt of Seduction * Rewards: 15,000 , 100 XP = Asylum Bar = You look weary, sit down and have a drink with me. Barkeep, two glasses of Igni Milk! Feel at peace; this settlement is new, but it is far safer than the rest of the Underworld. The borders are guarded by many species... paid muscle as it were. My friend, you did well to arrive here alive. I have been waiting for you. I have heard tales of your journey; (Players name) is it not? They say you travel the Land in search of mighty and lost weaponry, with a purpose known by none but yourself. But I believe I have gleaned your intent. I am a traveller like yourself. I have wandered the Plains of the Damned, befriended Goblins and Angels alike, and learnt secrets that few are party to. I believe our goals are aligned. There is information you need to know. The Universe is not in balance as it once was - the Underworld was never meant to be opened, it is a violation against nature. And its Evil has spread out much further than you can imagine. It does not open in just one place. I am afraid to say that holes are appearing throughout, and they open to realms I never dreamed could be... places I believe to exist on other dimensional planes. It would seem The Underworld is breaking apart... expanding, invading, to engulf and destroy all regions of the Universe. I know from whence you hail. I have travelled to your Lands, and seen the damage inflicted upon it. You know this cancer cannot be allowed to spread any further, and I know you aim to stop it. Do not question me now! There are some, even here, who would rip you apart if they knew your true purpose. Just listen closely my friend. There are few alive today that heard the blasts, the cataclysmic wails... the screeching of this Land being torn in two. My exploring graced me the discovery of a clan of ancient Cave Wights. Through the rite of Blood Liring, I was able to hear their tales, see through their eyes, experience their fear; and known their thoughts. Within a week of the Underworld Entrance being created, every manner of vile being had flocked out to infect the Lands beyond. But during all that chaos, a party of Elders had travelled past this way. Amongst them was the Dark Priest Occam. They travelled many leagues south of here, down a wide and treacherous spiral stairway into the Earth: this is where the Second Circle of Hell lies, this is where they set up their abode, and this is where you will find your answers. You must beware though, I cannot urge you enough, the beasts guarding the Stairway are unlike any you have experienced before - I have climbed the mountaintops and spied them from afar. A mere mortal glance pierced my soul with an icy fear and my heart has beaten a knell since that day, I will not say more! You have no hope of passing them without possessing the strongest of weapons - one that is forged from the very elements. Just beyond these borders dwell powerful beings: the Seasons of the Abyss. With their combined lifeforces, a blade can be forged that knows no bounds. Do it quickly, things are escalating beyond control, soon there will be but one place of sanctity remaining... do this for me now. We will meet again.. * Requirements: Fire Rune Air Rune Water Rune Earth Rune * Rewards: Damascus Blade, 300 XP = Bosses and Mini Bosses = Phoenix Paranoia The Igni are hunted for their mind-bending milk. The bar experiences regular retalliation. * Requirements: * Rewards: * Reported Drops: Fireflower 1% The Temptress "Take my hand, and do as you please" - Beware: The Succubus will please you, then kill you. * Requirements: 25 * Rewards: 100-250 , 350 XP * Reported Drops: Belt of Seduction 3% Alluring Memories 2% Temptress' Brassiere 2% Tailwhip 1% Category:Location